Rain
by Curi0uS
Summary: Veronica is contemplating about her relationships while she watches the rain fall. Written due to the lackof JV fics out there.


Hey all! This is my first ever jug/ron fic and I'm kinda scared that it's complete crap! I absolutely LOVE the thought of the couple and I just HAD to write SOMETHING!

I don't mind flames but it would be BRILLIANT if you just left a nice little review despite how crappy it is!

Enjoy!

Rain…

There's something about it that always made her think more than usual. Maybe it's the steady pitter-patter of it on her window. Or maybe it's just the soothing sight of it falling onto her front lawn. It somehow always made her feel miserable.

This time her thoughts were about Archie. About her relationship with him. Does she love him? Could what they have actually be considered as 'love'? What was it that made her so... so… _mad_ about him? Was it her craving for something _real_?

All her thoughts about Archie made her think of Betty. _She_ loves him! That was just general knowledge for everyone _but_ Archie! Should she, Veronica, just give him up to see her best friend happy? Even though she says all this, she just can't get away from that freckle-faced redhead. Maybe it _was_ her craving for commitment.

Commitment. _That_ was a door that she _never_ thought she'd open. Nobody just seemed right for her. Reggie's too egotistical and annoying, Moose 's all brawn and no brain, Chuck's too focused on his drawing ('it's a wonder how Nancy puts up with him!') Dilton's all _brain_ and no _brawn _and everyone else… well everyone else's just worse!

That led to her thoughts about Jughead, the one guy that she supposedly despises, Archie's best friend, the only guy who would never gain a single pound no matter how much he ate. But yet… she always got a weird feeling in her stomach whenever he was near on whenever she thought about him. She always passed it off as annoyance but now that she actually thought about it, it was the same feeling she got whenever she saw the perfect pair of shoes in a mega sale.

What did it mean? That she had feelings for Jughead? No, that couldn't be it. Although she always noticed that he had an adorable small secretive smile that lit up his whole face whenever she walked into the room. She wondered if anyone else noticed it. That smile never failed to brighten her up a little… she just wanted to…

'No! This isn't right!' she thought and she mentally slapped herself, 'I don't like him! He's annoying and as snide as _I_ am! I can't like him! Hell, I DON'T like him! Snap out of it girl! I just need to walk around for awhile to clear out these stupid thoughts out of my head.'

Just when she started to get up and walk around, she heard the doorbell ring. 'Oh, _perfect_' "SMITHERS!" she yelled but the bell just kept on ringing. "Ugh, _fine_!" and she just marched to the door, intending to just let the guest in while she went back to her thoughts.

"Well, I didn't know the Lodges hired a new maid," he said with that adorable smile of his that made Veronica unable to tear her eyes away from his lips that were dripping with water.

She shook her head, 'SNAP OUT OF IT LODGE!' "Jug-Jughead! What're you doing here?" she stammered.

"I-I… I forgot," he stated sheepishly. Every time he looks into her eyes, he just gets lost in them and forgets everything.

"Okay… well you wanna come in anyway?" she asked, opening the door wider to allow him to come inside.

He just nodded his head and entered the large Lodge mansion, dripping water all over the carpet. Just then he spotted a red vase. "That's right!" he exclaimed, "Archie sent me here. He wants me to pick up his guitar he left from the last time he came over. I heard Mr. Lodge threw him out and that's why he didn't get to get it back," he stated, with a bemused grin on his cute, wet face.

"And you got that all from a _vase_?" she enquired, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Well," he started to explain, "red made me think of strawberries and that made me think of Betty's home made strawberry jam and that, in turn, made me remember that Betty was visiting Archie when I left and then… well… you know I guess."

She just nodded her head as an answer. Betty was visiting Archie? She didn't want to get upset over that. She'd just leave them be. Maybe then Archie would notice how _perfect_ Betty is for him.

"Hey, you alright?" Jughead asked with concern evident in his voice, "I'll just pick the guitar up some other time. Besides, it's raining. I don't think Archie would appreciate it much if I brought a soggy guitar back," he joked with a smile.

She smiled at his joke and just let him go. She was deep in thought and that was plain from the look on her face. It looked like she was debating with herself.

However, just as Jughead was at the gates, Veronica just started running down the steps of her mansion and stopping just a foot away from the last step, calling for him to come back. He walked a few steps and stopped until he was just a few feet away from her, just far enough for him to hear her through the loud roar of the rain hitting the gravel.

"Jug… I-I-I think I love you," she stated almost fearfully.

Jughead had an unreadable look on his face, " You don't love me," he said with a pained voice, "You just want _closure_," he looked like he had tears in his eyes but it could've just been the rain, "The fact that Archie's with Betty is killing you and you just want… _closure_… and I'm the only guy here right now."

The pained sound of his voice was making her heart ache for him. She wanted to just wrap her arms around him and hold him to her like they were the only two people left in the universe. And that was just what she did.

"Jughead, this isn't closure. I _actually do _love you!" she whispered slowly into his ear, as if to _make_ him understand everything she was telling him, "I was just too thick to notice it before but it's true! I love you Forsythe P. Jones and I want the whole world to know it!"

He let his lips touch the side of her head lightly as he hugged her back. As she lifted her head to look into his half closed eyes, he lightly brushed his lips against hers and moved away slightly so that their lips were barely touching, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment," he said with the air of someone in pure bliss. He lifted her up and spun her round and round, making both of them laugh with joy.

He slowly let her down, pinned her against a wall that wasn't shielded from the ferocious rain and kissed her properly letting his thumbs trace circles on her waist. One of his legs was between hers, pinning her as if to make sure that she wouldn't go away like it was all just a dream.

He lightly sucked on her lower lip as if asking for entry and she obliged, opening her mouth a little. He timidly let his tongue touch hers as he deepened the kiss, allowing one of his hands to find it way into her hair.

He released himself from the kiss and started making a trail down her long neck. As he reached the point where her neck connected with her shoulder, he murmured against her, "I almost forgot to say. I love you too."

He felt her laughing and he went back up to her lips, placing a small, innocent kiss on them. He looked deeply into her eyes, "This isn't a dream is it? Tell me it's all real. I want to hear you say it."

She looked back at him, eyes shining with tears of joy, "Do you want me to pinch you to make sure it isn't a dream?"

"No, because if this _is _a dream, I don't _ever_ wanna wake up from it!" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

She laughed, "Well, just to ensure you, this ISN'T a dream! Everything's real!"

He looked at her properly, her lips slightly swollen from the kiss, her hair all wet and sticking to her face, her clothes sticking to her body and her eyes all red and puffy from the tears of joy. 'How can she still look like an angel to me?' he thought.

"Well, I don't think we should be standing out here all day. I don't want you to catch pneumonia," he said carefully suddenly picking her up and carrying her into the warm, cozy mansion. She started laughing for no apparent reason.

Somewhere at the back of her Jughead-filled mind, she managed to hear a voice saying, 'Well, I don't think I'll be complaining about the rain any longer.'

Well? I know it's all stupid and "ugh" but I kinda liked it..

Now if you just review, I MIGHT just write some more! Oh, and before I forget, please leave any suggestions )

Thank you!

Curi0uS


End file.
